codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Teddygozilla
'Teddygozilla'is the first episode of Code Lyoko; the chronological one being the two-part prequel being "X.A.N.A. Awakens ." Synopsis Milly and Tamiya are doing a report on the school prom. They try to interview Sissi, who was prom queen last year, but she turns them down and makes fun of their age. Milly tries to ask Ulrich out, and he turns her down because he's going to the dance with Yumi. Upset, Milly storms off. In her room, she tells Tamiya that she hates everyone, unaware that X.A.N.A. is listening from her computer. When Milly tells her teddy bear that she wishes she were bigger and leaves it in the garden shed, X.A.N.A. possesses it and uses it to attack those who had made fun of her. It then increases the teddy bear's size to roughly two stories and sets it on the town. Since Ulrich had to protect the school and warn Yumi, it's up to Odd to go to Lyoko and help Aelita deactivate the tower protect the rest of the town from the rampaging teddy bear. After a return to the past, Milly asks Ulrich to the dance again, and Ulrich says yes, embarrassing Sissi. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. *The activated Tower's red aura is particularly faint in this episode. *The loading time for Odd to get into Lyoko is only a bit less than a second. In later episodes it is 2–3 seconds. *Odd says "Impact" after defeating a monster. After this episode, this line would be used exclusively by Ulrich. *It is very unlikely that Ulrich would beat the teddy bear to Yumi's house since he was simpily following the bear's tracks. *This episode is the real first appearance of X.A.N.A. not Garage Kids. *This marks the first appearances of the Megatank and Kankerlats *This is the first time the Desert Sector was shown, making it the first sector shown, in terms of production order. *Ulrich and Yumi almost had their first kiss in the end of the episode before the "Return To The Past". Goofs *When Jeremie is loading Odd's Lyoko ID Card all of the other cards are all of Odd instead of Yumi and Ulrich. *On Cartoon Network.com the name of this episode is Teddygodzilla (possibly mistaken from Code Lyoko the Adventure begins with the name error Teddy-Godzilla) *When the Roachsters are first seen, there are only four of them, but soon after that all five are seen. Gallery YumiBath1.jpg|''Yumi washing her hair in her traditional Japanese furo bath.'' YumiBath2.jpg|''Sitting for a relaxing soak.'' YumiBath3.jpg|''Stepping out.'' YumiBath4.jpg|''Getting dried off.'' Sad Milly.gif|''Milly asks Ulrich to the school dance.'' Milly and her Teddy.gif|''Milly with her teddy bear.'' Teddygozilla is born.gif|''X.A.N.A. possesses Milly's teddy bear.'' Jim v. Teddy.gif|''Jim faces Teddygozilla.'' oddvolunteers.png|''Odd volunteers to go to Lyoko.'' Teddy tracks.gif|''Ulrich follows Teddygozilla's trail.'' Teddygozilla walks.gif|''Teddygozilla wreaks havoc!'' Teddygozilla Party Crasher.gif|''Teddygozilla crashes the prom.'' Teddygozilla UlruchxYumi.gif|''Yumi hugs Ulrich.'' Teddygozilla Ulrich and Milly.gif|''Ulrich agrees to be Milly's prom date.'' tumblr_m5qqrkKZcI1r7qs82o1_500.png|''Teddygodzilla is about to crush Ulrich!'' tumblr_m5r12sTxUd1r7qs82o1_500.png|''Milly is punishing Teddygodzilla!'' 179223 1233529469414 full.jpg|''Jim in the Infirmary after being attacked by Teddygodzilla.'' Tumblr m5qn6v3IQM1r7qs82o1 500.png|''Milly giving the school report on the prom.'' Tumblr m5qon974Yi1r7qs82o1 500.png|''Tamiya consoling Milly.'' Capture09.JPG|''Sissi getting dressed.'' TeddyGozilla 341-1-.jpg|''Jean Pierre is hosting the prom.'' Teddygozillathebearispossessed.jpg|''Milly's teddy bear being possessed by X.A.N.A.'' Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|''Odd versus the Megatank.'' Anticipation-1-.jpg|''Odd's vision of Aelita falling into the Digital Sea.'' TeddyGodzilla XANA attack image 1.png|''X.A.N.A. about to possess the bear in the Garden Shed.'' Video thumb|left|390px|English es:Osito Godzilla fr:Teddygozilla Category:Episodes Category:Season 1